Dla celów operacyjnych
by suchagrzanka
Summary: Wyjaśnienie sprawy to najwyższy priorytet.


Nad Londynem unosiła się lekka mgła, a temperatura powietrza zbliżała się do wczesnojesiennej granicy przyzwoitości. Sherlock i John szli szybkim krokiem w stronę magazynu, który sprawiał wrażenie nieużywanego. W dalekim tle majaczyła Tamiza, a droga prowadząca do magazynu była piaszczysta i pokryta liśćmi.  
\- Sherlock, możesz mi powiedzieć co zrobimy, jeśli ktoś nas tam spotka? – zapytał John, lekko zdyszanym tonem – Powiesz im: prowadzę śledztwo w waszej sprawie, muszę tylko sprawdzić kilka faktów i uda mi się was zapuszkować?  
\- Coś wymyślimy – mruknął detektyw, pogrążony w myślach.  
\- Kiedy Lestrade mówił, że trzeba zdobyć dowody na ich działalność, żeby w ogóle można ich było przesłuchać i udowodnić twoją tezę, to nie miał na myśli, że ty sam masz tam iść i przynieść jakiś dowód. – John brzmiał na wyraźnie zirytowanego.  
\- Jeśli będziemy wiedzieć, której nocy bardziej obserwują magazyn, będziemy też wiedzieć, że jest tam Corney. – Sherlock nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem.  
\- Więc wyobraź sobie, że można było do tej pracy wykorzystać policję!  
\- Oni zawsze wszystko spartaczą. – Sherlock przyśpieszył.  
\- No, oczywiście! – głos Johna przeszedł w wyższe rejestry. – A wielki Sherlock zaraz tam wpadnie, zdobędzie dowody, aresztuje czterdziestu ludzi z szajki przemytników, i to szybciej, niż zdołam nadać tytuł nowej notce na blogu. Jesteś ostatnio niemożliwy! Myślałem że masz naprawdę dobry powód wyciągając mnie z łóżka w środku nocy, ale ty chcesz tylko „zweryfikować swoje podejrzenia, podbudowane niezbitymi faktami". Będziesz musiał wymyślić coś naprawdę dobrego, żeby mi to wynagrodzić!  
Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał, nadal intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając. John zatrzymał się, westchnął głęboko kilka razy, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wbił wzrok w błotnistą ścieżkę, po czym ruszył dalej. Coraz bardziej zbliżali się do magazynu, więc można było dostrzec więcej szczegółów. Jak na razie John nie zauważył żadnych strażników stojących w okolicy.  
\- To jaki masz genialny pomysł na uzasadnienie naszej obecności tutaj, w środku nocy?  
Sherlock wskazał na fragment gęstego parku, który rozciągał się po lewej stronie ścieżki. –Jest tam trasa do spacerów, na której można spotkać również rowerzystów i biegaczy. Prowadzi do północnej części parku z częścią widokową.  
\- Och, no tak, to takie logiczne, że spacerujemy sobie tutaj po drugiej w nocy. – John jeszcze raz podniósł głos - A gdzie się podziali inni spacerujący? Może podziwiają widoki? – nabrał powietrza – Ostatnio stałeś się jeszcze bardziej niemożliwy!  
Dalszą część wybuchu Johna przerwało pojawienie się mężczyzny z lewej strony magazynu, prowadzącego na smyczy dużego, brązowego psa. Chociaż znajdowali się dość blisko, John nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy mężczyzna wyszedł w ich stronę, czy była to raczej rutynowa kontrola okolicy. Mężczyzna jeszcze ich nie zauważył, odpalał właśnie papierosa. John starał się ukryć twarz w kołnierzu kurtki i znacznie ciszej zapytał – No i co powiesz teraz?  
Sherlock szybko chwycił go za lewę ramię i zaciągnął w bardziej zaciemnioną część alejki. John dyskretnie spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył, że mężczyzna odpalił już papierosa, co więcej, zdawał się zareagować na ruch, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jego źródła. Sekundy dzieliły ich momentu, kiedy ich zauważy i John miał nadzieję, że Sherlock wpadł na jakiś cholernie dobry powód ich obecności tutaj.  
Sherlock też zauważył reakcję mężczyzny, złapał Johna za rękaw płaszcza i wepchnął bardziej w stronę gęstych drzew, tak, że częściowo znajdowali się teraz w cieniu. _No chyba nie myśli, że te krzaki nas ukryją_ przemknęło Johnowi przez myśli, jednak w następnej chwili jego rozum w ciągu sekundy został pozbawiony wszelkich myśli. Sherlock schylił się nad jego twarzą, i, zanim John zdążył coś wyjąkać pocałował go delikatnie, jednocześnie lekko popychając w stronę drzew. John omal nie potknął się, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, Sherlock chwycił go za poły kurtki, przyciągnął do siebie i ponownie pocałował. Muskanie warg było bardzo delikatne, prawie nienarzucające się. John, któremu nagle przestał odczuwać zimno , nie był w stanie zrobić niczego innego, poza odpowiedzią na pocałunek, choć mógł przysiąc, że stało się to poza standardowymi drogami mechanizmu bodziec – rekcja. Sherlock uznał to chyba za pozwolenie, bo chwycił jego dolną wargę i delikatnie przygryzł. John zamarł i wstrzymał oddech. Sherlock jakby uznał jego reakcję za zaproszenie, bo delikatnie musnął językiem wnętrze jego ust, nabierając z czasem coraz większej pewności. Pocałunek, z początku delikatny, stawał się coraz bardziej energiczny i w pewien nieokreślony sposób zaborczy.  
\- Ej! – John na krańcu świadomości usłyszał natarczywy głos. – Ej! Wy dwaj! Idźcie obmacywać się gdzieś indziej!  
John nagle odzyskał zdolność świadomego oddechu, a jego ciało odnotowało odsunięcie się od niego Sherlocka szybciej, niż John zdołał o tym pomyśleć. Sherlock obejrzał się na zbliżającego się do nich mężczyznę z psem, szybko chwycił Johna za rękę – _za przedramię, a nie dłoń_ z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl pojawiła się w umyśle Johna – i wciągnął w gęstwinę drzew. Po chwili w tle zamajaczyła ścieżka, a Sherlock puścił rękę Johna i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu, John oszołomiony i nie potrafiący pozbierać myśli, Sherlock zamyślony. John w końcu odzyskał przebłyski zdrowego rozsądku i zapytał:  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co to było?  
Sherlock przerwał rozmyślania i spojrzał na niego – Pocałunek.  
\- To wiem! Ale…co to miało znaczyć?! To znaczy…- John zająknął się. – Po co…?  
\- Dla celów operacyjnych – odpowiedział Sherlock i wrócił do rozmyślań.


End file.
